1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the use of optical techniques using high intensity flashes of light, Photogrammetry, and/or laser tracking to make precise measurements of the holes of a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of processes have been employed to measure holes of a surface, such as to measure the holes of a fuselage or wing structure. Under one present process, technicians spend hours applying hot glue and steel sphere targets into each of the 1,500 holes of a section of a 787 Fuselage. Two expensive laser radar systems are then utilized to measure the 1,500 steel sphere targets in 17 to 24 hours. Subsequently, 3 to 4 hours are needed to remove the hot glue and the 1,500 steel spheres. This process is time consuming, expensive, and labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hole measuring system and/or process that alleviates one or more of these problems, and allows relatively rapid, accurate measurements of the holes of a surface. The present disclosure is directed toward satisfying this need.